- Hero -
by Rocket-Grunt-Ghostie
Summary: "A knight rescues a falling maiden" Pretty much sums up this story well. Short, sweet, and a little funny


There was always one day every two months that the League would close it's doors declining all challenges to give the members a well deserved break.

Today was one of those days.

Being the new Champion in training, Serena was invited to join the League members at the castle for tea and cake. She happily accepted, quite eager to visit her new friends outside of battle and in a more relaxed setting.

She dressed herself in a simple pair of white jean-shorts, a fancy gray tie-neck blouse, a cute white fedora and some quaint brown laced boots. Serena wanted to look fancy but not over-do it.

—

Upon arriving at the castle gates, she was guided by one of the caretakers to a door leading to a little garden area where everyone was at. Drasna and Malva fawned over how cute she looked in her outfit while Siebold admired from afar as he set-up a table for the tea an snacks, she didn't see Wikstrom until she sat down and looked around.

The garden was absolutely stunning, there were many different flowers and trees lining the fence that surrounded the area. She spotted Wikstrom, still in his suit of armor_(did he ever take it off?)_, looking up in a tree a few yards away. 'A Pokemon must've gotten stuck' she thought, she saw all the Elite Four members Pokemon, so it must've been some wild Pokemon.

Since the tea and snacks weren't ready yet, and Diantha hadn't yet made it, Serena thought she'd help the man as Drasna was too old, Malva being too prissy, and Siebold was busy fixing the tea and making sure the snacks were properly prepared. Wikstrom couldn't really climb a tree in that armor and his Pokemon didn't really notice wen he had called for them, he was too far away.

When she made her way over to him, Wikstrom leaned over to give her had a kiss like he usually does as a gentle greeting. "Is there a Pokemon stuck in the tree? Or did you lose something up there?" Serena asked curiously as he stood back up, letting go of her hand. "Aye, the beast hast been captured within it's branches. I have tried all I could to rescue the distressed creature." His response was very concerning of the Pokemon.

"Well, I can help you. With your help, I can climb the tree and bring the Pokemon safely down." She looked at him and then the tree. He did the same to her then smiled, "That would be the most exellent idea! Let me lift you up." He held out his arms ready to pick her up.

He was surprisingly gentle and strong as he raised her up to the high branches with ease. It did help that she was rather light weight. Grabbing hold of one of the branches and pulling herself up, he let go her waist and watched as she carefully, and clumsily, climbed the tree until she reached the trapped Pokemon. It was a little Dedenne, the poor thing was shaking and holding the branch for dear life,_ 'awe, he must've come up here for some berries'_

Just as she managed to grab the Dedenne, her food wobbled and she slipped off. She tried grabbing several branches as she fell but, they broke and cut her hand. Below, Wikstrom saw her foot slip and began to worry as he watched her fall, acting upon his knightly impulse to help, he caught her just in time.

Her limbs stung from having her bare skin smack suddenly into the metal armor, but she didn't mind it, she was just shocked that he had managed to catch her, and that she was now resting in his arms. The Dedenne had wiggled it's way out of her arms and hopped away, happy to be on the ground again.

"M'lady, are you alright?" the worry was clear to see on his face as he spoke, Serena was speechless. She only looked up into his steel blue eyes. Her shock rapidly wore off and she looked away, feeling the embarrassment kicking it, "I-I'm fine, thank you for catching me. Um.. you can put me down now." "Oh!" He faltered as he placed her back down on the soft grass. She rubbed her still stinging legs as he cleared his throat, "ahem.. Y-you are most welcome.. You did a fine job rescu-" he was cut short as Siebold called out that the snacks were ready.

If not a moment too soon, they were both kinda relieved to hear Siebold's voice. Wikstrom waiting until Serena was feet ahead of him to follow back to the table for tea. The tea was good and the food was delicious, but the fact she had to sit next to the mn who had just saved her, made for a little tension. Neither of them looked nor said a word to each other as everyone laughed and talked, enjoying themselves. Even the Pokemon were enjoying themselves as they played nearby.

—

Before she knew it, the day was over and everyone had to retire to their rooms and chambers. Standing at the gate entrance to the castle, everyone gave their farewells and thanked her for coming, one by one. Malva was first, then it was Siebold, Drasna was next which only left Wikstrom for last. They both wathed the other walk away and when they were far enough, Wikstrom turned and looked at her.

Serena could tell by the look on his face that it was going to be an apology and right she was as he began, "Lady Serena, I am truly sorry for what hast happened today. Please forgive my actions." he bowed before her. Serena was once again speechless, what was she supposed to say or even do for this? She felt as though she might cry, here the man who had saved her from her fall was asking for forgiveness for his actions.

"It's.. It's alright, it's not your fault, it was mine."

"M'lady..?" He lifted his head, still bent over.

"I should've made sure I was properly balanced before reaching for the Pokemon. You don't need to apologize."

"Serena-" He stood back up in surprise.

"You were only doing what you had to, to save me. And for that I thank you." 

He was quiet.

Serena had begun to cry now, but her tears were silent. She closed her eyes and tried to wipe away the tears, she hated to cry in front of others. She didn't really understand why, she just did. Wikstrom was dumbfounded to see her cry. He didn't wish for her to cry, he only wanted to make her feel better. Feeling bad for causing her teas, he stepped closer and lowered himself to her level for a hug.

Wrapping his armored arms around her, he pulled her close into his embrace. Suddenly feeling the cool sensation of metal around her, she froze. This was most unexpected, but rather soothig. The hug worked to calm her down and as soon as he heard her stop breathing return to normal he spoke up, "s.. Sorry if this may be uncomfotable for you."

"It's alright you big silly." She laughed awkwardy and gently, playfully punched his armor as he let go. He grinned and took her hand, gracing it with a kiss before waving her off. Watching her hop on the back of one of her Pokemon and flying back home, he went back inside to his chamber with a proud smile. 

_'That went rather well, better than I expected!'_


End file.
